sweet, sweet dream
by sploogleface
Summary: Femmeslash GWHG Hermionie is a lesbian until Ron "converts" her - but as we all know you cant really convert a lesbian. this is my first fanfic. A nice sex scene eventually but not in the 1st couple chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's POV

I glance down at my hands and start a little when I see the enormous diamond glittering coldly from my finger. Wow. All this time and I still haven't gotten used to it. I frown involuntarily at the magnificent ring. The stone is stunning, huge, flawless, and bewitched to shine in the darkness, match my outfit and mood, and even sings songs when requested.

Yes, the rock is perfect, even more so because of what it represents. It is an engagement ring. Ron gave it to me a few months ago. So why does it make me so unhappy?

Ron, like the ring, is perfect. He is the kind of guy most girls would kill for, a charming, sociable guy with a great bod and a mind-rattling amount of fame and fortune from his Quidditch. Plus, he loves me. Not love like the kind guys say they feel to get chicks to sleep with them, but real, true love. I can more easily see him castrating himself with toenail clippers than ever even saying anything that could hurt me.

But………..when I'm with him it always feels like something's wrong, something's missing. I guess I just never pictured myself as a wife, or a mother. When I think about the future I always picture myself with a family, but I always see myself as with another woman, and, frankly, I'm always the father figure.

Another thing that bothers me is these strange dreams I have been having. Every night when I go to bed I dream that I am with a woman. Often we make love, but sometimes we just cuddle as we watch the sunset, or we walk along the beach, holding hands and chatting. We talk about almost everything, and I realize that this is not just about the sex. I really love this girl.

She is petite and delicately built, with a slender, elegant neck and breasts that fit perfectly into my hands. The skin on her breasts is smooth and white as milk, but her arms and legs are covered with freckles. She has long, skillful fingers and a musical laugh. I cannot see her face, although I have tried many times. It is always hidden in the shadows. The way her skin smells, like woman and ripe peaches, and the way she carries herself is so familiar, but I can never place them. Her entire body is covered with thin, pale scars. Most of them are simple lines, but in some places she has carved intricate designs and symbols into her skin. On her thighs she has written entire verses of poetry, mainly by Poe. The scars are not beautiful, but I love them anyway because they are a part of her. Her belly button sticks out slightly from her flat stomach and swirls distinctly, like a tiny white cinnamon roll.

Yes, I love this woman; I love her more than I have ever loved anyone else, even more than Ron or my family. But she is just a dream. Only a fool would ever give up a man like Ron for someone who doesn't even exist. Just a silly dream.


	2. broken screen

Hermione's POV

I just got back from my honeymoon yesterday. It was perfect, amazing, everything I ever hoped it would be. But after two unbroken weeks with Ron, I am soooooo ready for some quality girl time with my best friend, Ginny.

We stroll through the fresh snow, talking about out school days back at Hogwarts.

"Hey Hermione, remember that time when you bewitched Draco to glow in the dark?

"Yeah. That was great. But then George made me undo it because it was so bright neither of them could get any sleep."

"As if they ever got any sleep when they were together anyway."

We both giggle at that, and Ginny points excitedly at the pond, squealing.

"Look Hermione! It's frozen solid!"

It is. In fact the ice is nearly six inches thick. Ginny runs recklessly out to the center of the pond and begins to dance wildly.

"Ginny! That's not safe! You could fall through!"

"Oh Hermione, its fine! Come dance with me! Have some fun for once!"

I was about to shout something back, when suddenly I hear a loud _Crack!_ and there is Ginny, her fingers searching frantically for a grip on the slick ice as she flounders, up to her armpits in the icy water. With strength of adrenalin I tear a huge branch from a nearby tree and extend it out over the ice to Ginny. She clings to her end for dear life as I pull her slowly from the water.

By the time I get her to shore she is shaking so badly she can't talk, and can barely walk either. I pick her up and hold her gently against my chest. God she is tiny. Even weighed down with water she is not much heavier than a child. I jog quickly home with my shivering burden and don't stop until I am in my bedroom.

I set Ginny down lightly, press a towel and my warmest pajamas into her blue, shaking hands, and point her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Go dry off and put these on. Hurry."

A few minutes later Ginny emerges from the bathroom, still shivering but now a much healthier shade of bright pink. I can't help but notice how great she looks in my PJs. Damn. Those baggy robes she always wears really do hide a lot. Her figure is _amazing._ I mentally scold myself for checking out my best friend. Bad Hermione. Bad.

"Oh man, I could really use a drink right now." grumbles Ginny, looking around.

"It's over there." I point to it.

As Ginny reaches up to grab the Tequila on the top shelf, her top lifts up slightly and I can see her stomach. It is perfectly white, crisscrossed by faint pink scars. Her belly button swirls – like a tiny cinnamon roll.

"Oh God…………."


End file.
